Kiss Me Babe, It's Fanfic Time
by jason5-evah
Summary: love is blind. philby is sure of his feelings. but will she feel the same way? Wilby will be. xoxo.


**Kiss Me Babe, It's Fanfic Time**

Philby couldn't remember what was going on. He was on a mission… wasn't he? No. Correction. He _had_ been on a mission. He glanced at his watch. It was swirling (that couldn't be right) and he had trouble making out the numbers. He stared hard.

"Dang it!" Philby cursed aloud. He was late for cross over, late for meeting back up with the others at the hub to press the fob. Knowing Finn, they'd all probably left without him. Typical.

He began to run out of Fantasyland alone and tripped as he passed beneath Sleeping Beauty Castle, the concrete cold beneath him. A fragment of a memory – Black? A crown? Purple? – flashed across his mind as pain registered. He felt something wet trail down his scalp and brought his hand up to it, reeling away as his fingers were covered in a dark sticky substance. Crap. That couldn't be good. Flustered, unable to recall nearly anything, Philby's heart raced. He hurriedly got off of his feet and rushed towards the hub. He was almost there as he passed over the drawbridge, over the stones.

Philby's senses surged with relief – they hadn't left yet! In fact, Willa was standing right there in the hub, sitting on a bench beside the Partner's statue, just waiting for him. Philby picked up the pace, running.

Willa ran toward him too, her warm eyes bright as she came closer.

She loved him, he knew.

She was far too good for him – she'd proven herself to be better time after time. He didn't deserve her, but knew no one else quite understood him, either.

How many times had he failed her? Let her down? She'd always been there for him. When had he done the same in return? Philby tried to search through his memories, open up every file racked in his brain of a moment as such, but he couldn't think straight. He was caught up in Willa and the running and the light in her eyes and the beating in his chest.

This was it.

Meeting halfway before the castle, right in the center of the compass splayed across marbled concrete in front of the drawbridge and the fairytale backdrop, Philby opened his arms and Willa fell into them. She wrapped her arms around him, and he gently lifted a hand to her face. He had remembered her being shorter – but then again, he had never been this close to her in a long time.

She looked worried, her face scrunched up. "Wh-"

His lips met hers, and she seemed to gasp, surprised at the contact. She didn't pull away. Instead, she lifted her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Philby was surprised that Willa would act so boldly, but he didn't care. They'd never had a real first kiss together and he figured this was a good way as any to start.

Time no longer existed – it felt as if an eternity had passed yet not a second had gone. AKA the kiss went on for a while, and had anyone been there, they would have been horribly confused and even grossed out.

Oops.

"What the heck are you doing?!" A voice growled.

Dazed and out of breath, Philby and Willa broke apart. He turned toward the voice, still reeling from the kiss, his eyes unable to focus. All he saw was a blur of color before immense pain flooded his senses and his cheek kissed the concrete.

"Ohmygod," Amanda's voice said. When had Amanda gotten there? Philby grunted as he got back onto his feet, rolling first to his knees and then to standing position.

Finn was standing not three feet away from him, his jaw set with tension and his green eyes ablaze.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing, dude! You punched me in the face!" Philby sucked in a sharp breath. He whirled around, trying to find Willa.

Where Willa should have been, Amanda stood, her hands cupping her now pale face. Panic made his heart pound harder than it had been beating in the past few minutes. "Where's Willa?"

Amanda turned her back on Philby, hands now holding her temples. "Ohmygod." She said again.

"Wait a second…" Philby turned in circles. "Willa… isn't…?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Finn was breathing heavy. "Everyone else already crossed over! Amanda and I volunteered to stay behind to find you! Amanda was gonna wait here just in case you made it back to the hub to return, and I was gonna scope Fantasyland to find your sorry-"

"But isn't that breaking the buddy system rule-?"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now Philby-" Finn sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "I leave for one second to try and find you because you didn't listen to the buddy system rule in the first place, and I come back to find you _kissing Amanda_?!"

"I was kissing _Willa_!" Philby shouted. Amanda looked ready to vomit, one hand clutching her stomach, the other covering her mouth.

Finn gestured wildly over at Amanda. "THIS. IS. _AMANDA_. How many times do I have to tell you? EVERYONE ELSE CROSSED BACK OVER!"

Philby saw stars again, but this time it wasn't from a punch. More like a memory-punch. A riddle. A spell. An Evil Queen.

"Crap."

"Yeah. I thought so."

"CRAP-"

"What happened?"

"The Evil Queen… She must have made a spell – a glamour – to make me forget what I was doing in Fantasyland. Eventually I made my way back over here and… well… you know. Amanda looked like Willa. That must have been part of the spell." Philby was blushing as red as his hair.

"Okay." Finn paused. A moment later, he turned to Amanda. "Wait. Why were you-"

"I thought he was you!" Amanda burst out.

"Two-way glamour," Philby muttered.

Finn sighed. "You've kissed like every girl we know-"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Philby's voice rose defensively. "I bet you haven't even told Amanda about-"

"Ohmygod, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." Amanda looked ready to punch someone. That's when both Philby and Finn realized she held the fob in her hand. "THIS IS TOO MUCH. I AM SO DONE. BYE."

She pressed the button.

 **a/n: inspired by Guest, who left a comment on our story The Kiss and said "write one for wilby." 3**


End file.
